


2019.05.26.hyungwon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: dizzy, dreamy, hangover vibes





	2019.05.26.hyungwon

The pounding in your head gradually coaxed open your sleepy eyes. As the light poured into your view, the room spiraling around you slowly steadied. You bring your palms to your eyes and try to rub the last traces of intoxication from your mind. Blinking, you look to your left. An empty bottle of Moet & Chandon sat on the bedside table beside a half eaten bowl of ramen. The smell brings back flashes of the night before, laughing and stumbling into your boyfriend’s apartment after an exciting night of cocktails and dancing. To your right, Hyungwon is lightly snoring, peacefully dreaming of the wild adventures of the previous night. You gently place your lips on his forehead, laying sweet kisses across his warm skin. He begins to stir, breathing in deeply and rolling over to pull you flush against his long and lean torso.

“Five more minutes… I have to sleep or I won’t be very nice today.”

You let out a breathy giggle, fitting your head into the crook of his neck and placing a few more affectionate kisses along his jawline. “Anything for you, handsome.”

He leans down and gives you a few more champagne kisses before the two of you drift back to sleep, riding out the hangover wave safely in each others’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
